Bobby Lashley Is Back
by wcwboston
Summary: John Cena throws a party will drama unfold?
1. chapter 1

Bobby Lashley P.O.V

I Woke up to the sound of my alarm it was Saturday morning and I had the day off well for now anyway Cena had invited me to his party before leaving work tomorrow I guess I'll go otherwise I'll probably get heat with the boys.

I head to the shower turning on the hot water closing my eyes "I can't believe I'm back in this company" I sighed as I felt the hot water pour down my skin before closing my eyes having flashbacks to my first run all the drama that unfolded I shook my head and turned the water off and got outta the shower wrapping a towel around myself I heard my phone ringing in the other room I walked in and picked my iPhone up hearing the voice of Randy Orton "Yo man where you at I'm at the gym already" I smiled "Sorry man I'll be there soon I slept in" I could feel Randy shaking his head "Okay hurry up then" he hung up and I laughed he was one guy who I trusted around here always had my back since day one.

I arrive at the local gym wearing sweat pants and a black tank top I walk in looking for my lifting partner I see Randy at the side of my eye I walk up to him and shake his hand he took a sip of his drink and shook back "Hey bro glad you showed up" he said before picking the weights back lifting them over his head. "Wouldn't miss it" I responded before joining him picking up my own set of weights "So you going to the party tonight?" I asked before seeing Randy smirk "Yeah I guess" I nodded before seeing Mickie James walking towards us "Hey boys how is everything" I grinned Mickie was always good to me so I was happy to see her "Good Mickie, yourself?" She smiled "Can't complain" I looked to Randy he didn't even say a word maybe heat between them who knows. "Anyway real reason I came over you see my friend Alexa over there well she has been pretty rough lately dealing with her break up could you maybe cheer her up she'll be at the party tonight" I thought about it for a second well she is pretty good looking I guess but I hardly know her. "Sure I'll say hello" she smiled before walking away I looked to Randy "You and her have beef?" Randy stared her down as she walked away "Not now Bobby" I nodded no way I was getting involved in that drama.

I left the gym around one in the afternoon to see Angelina Love smoking against the wall outside of the gym oh boy she seen me we weren't cool since I beat up her boyfriend I looked at her and raised a brow why the how is she waving at me all happy and shit I walk towards her smiling weakly "Hey Angelina how are you?" She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder I looked at her hand and then back to her face. "Very good Bobby" she said as the smoke went past me "Right right how are you and Davey?" She laughed "Oh please that is so last year" I was so shocked they were so close together "What happened?" She looked up at me "He cheated on me" she said bluntly "Well I'm sorry to hear that" she nodded. "Thanks now give me your phone" I laughed "Why?" I asked "So I can give you my number stupid" The Canadian Beauty said "Oh alright cool" I gave her my phone and watched her put her number in she was beautiful I always respected her fitness she passed me her phone and kissed my cheek. "Well see you around Angelina".

I arrived back to my hotel room that shit was crazy what a weird day I went back to the bathroom to shower off having images of Angelina going through my head. "Damn she did look good" I smiled and laughed I let the water pour down for a few minutes before getting out I grabbed the towel to dry off and looked over to my phone ringing it was a unknown number I picked it up "Um hello" I heard a woman's voice on the other line "Hey Bobby its Alexa" my eyes went wide "How'd you get my number?" I heard her laugh "Mickie duh" I smirked "Should've know so what do you need?"

She went quiet before answering "So I heard you were coming to the party tonight maybe you could be my date" I raised a brow "Fuck and I thought you were the shy type yeah I'll be your date" she laughed once again "Well I'll see you there" she kissed the phone before hanging up.

7;30P.M

I Arrive at the party wearing a shirt and a blazer with jeans I get out of my car to a mansion. "Well fuck me" I laughed and watched as somebody took my car "Damn John" I knocked on the door hearing the music blasting I slowly opened the door to see everybody dancing to Biggie. I went and got a drink from the bar before feeling a hand touching my back "Hey Bobby" I looked around to see Angelina well shit this is awkward "Fancy seeing you here" I was shocked to see her didn't even know she knew John.

"Yeah take a seat I'll buy you a drink" She smiled and sat next to me. "Roode invited me" I nodded makes sense now. "Oh cool I'm happy to see you" she grinned "Come on Bobby come out back with me" she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to the pool well so much for a drink shit "Isn't it beautiful?" Angelina said I looked at the pool. "Yeah I guess"

I watched as she took her dress off

I stared for a moment "Talk about beautiful" I said softly "What?" She responded "Ugh nothing you look good" I coughed and smiled she took my blazer off and my top "What are you doing?" She smirked "You're swimming silly" I sighed I didn't sign up for this she went for my jeans. "Woah I can handle that." I took my jeans off wearing underwear underneath I looked around to see everybody looking at us "Always the center of attention Bobby" she teased "Yeah yeah" I laughed and sat at the edge of the pool she sat besides me and rubbed my back. "How is it being back with Vince?" She asked "Well you know crazy but hopefully I'll make it to the top again" she ran her nails down my back. "You will Bobby" she said before jumping into the pool I soon followed her lead "So Angelina I need to tell you something Alexa is my date tonight but I didn't see her" I said truthfully "Oh really very interesting you into her?" She asked I didn't know really "Hardly know her more of a favour for Mickie but she could be cool" Angelina put her hand on my stomach. "Hmm shame I was hoping to have you all to myself but thank you for being real with me" I kissed her forehead. "Always" I heard swimming behind me "Hey guys" I jumped "Fuck Randy snook up on me" he put his arm around me looking at Angelina somebody has been drinking "You guys hooking up?" I shook my head "Dude shit" Randy laughed "What just asking hey Angelina" he waved Angelina blushed I looked to Randy "Have you seen Alexa?" He thought about it "Yeah bro she's in the theatre room with Mickie" I laughed "Fuck man how many rooms does this guy have?" Randy shrugged "Okay bro I'll catch you later take care of Angelina for me" I got out of the pool putting my clothes back on I walked back inside looking around to find the theatre room I soon found it as the sign made it obvious "You ladies got room for me?" I sat between them on the movie seats putting my arm around both "What are we watching?" Alexa looked extremely happy to see me "Bobby you made it we're watching The Marine" I shook my head "Did you have a choice?" Alexa laughed "Nope" Mickie looked at us and said "You guys have fun" she slowly left the room.

"So Alexa tell me about yourself" she put her head in the side of my neck "What do you want to know?" I rubbed her arm and said. "Everything" she smirked. "Just know I'm loyal" she said softly. "Good enough for me" she softly kissed me and I kissed back she crawled into my lap as the kiss grew heated "You know I always thought you were so hot Bobby" she said in my ear I grabbed her ass as I cut her off and kissed her again I slid my hand down her pants and softly rubbed her vagina through her panties she moaned but pulled back and smiled. "Now Bobby you'll have to wait for that she took my hand out and sucked on my finger" I looked into her eyes and became hard "Worth the wait" I said softly we continued to make out without crossing the line I felt her heart pounding as our tongues battled against each other this went on for the next hour until somebody walked in "Hey Bobby" I turned around to John Cena I grinned "Hey bro how are you?" he stood in front of us "Yo man think we can talk" Cena asked and I nodded "Alexa I'll meet up with you later" she kissed my cheek and walked out quickly before pissing John off he sat besides me handing me a drink "So you and Alexa huh?" He said "Get to the point Cena" we never did like each other but I respected him. "Alright, alright I need you to find out of Orton slept with Nikki" I looked at him raising a brow. "Why don't you just ask him" Cena gave me his punk ass smirk "Because he wouldn't tell me the truth look I'll put in a good word to Vince" I sighed I was fucked either way I had to do this for him. "Fine but why do you think he did?" Cena took a sip of his drink before telling me "Mickie told me she seen them at a restaurant real close up on each other" I smiled I hope Randy did I looked at John "Alright I'll find out for you." John just left without saying anything I really don't like that guy I slowly got up and walked out back to the party that was still pumping I walked back out to the pool hoping to see Randy instead I seen Mickie with Trish and a few other people that I hardly knew I walked towards the two women they both smiled "Hey Bobby how'd it go with Alexa?" Mickie asked "Yeah good good" she smiled "Where is she?" I had no idea I said bluntly "Have you seen Randy?" She looked around "Last time I seen him he got out of the pool with Angelina so he could be anywhere" I shook my head "Great okay thanks anyway though" she waved as I walked goodbye and walked back inside the mansion and seen Edge "Hey bro have you seen Randy" he laughed "Well hello to you as well his outside at the front" I nodded and walked outside to see Randy shooting hoops with Angelina "Hey Bobby" he said to me I took the ball from him "Hey Angelina give us a minute" she went and sat down against the wall and lit up her smoke I looked back to

Randy and bluntly said "Have you been fucking Nikki" he looked pissed off "No what the fuck man" I stood back "Okay man chill just asking" I wasn't sure but hey I asked John can leave me alone now "Angelina come back over here" Randy said that worried me maybe he was trying to throw me off I watched as he put his arm around her feeling jealous but it was only fair I pretty much turned Angelina down earlier "You guys look good together" Randy laughed "Yeah we do" he kissed her lips and I looked the other way. "Get a room" I walked back inside looking for Alexa I seen John seating in his chair watching everybody else have a good time fuck his weird I walked down the long hallway and found Alexa talking to Nia ",You both look beautiful tonight" they smiled and Alexa hugged me "Take me home Bobby" I grinned "I can't I've been drinking sure we can find a room" I took her hand and found a room at the very end of the room opening the door to find a double bed and a big screen TV she was all over me completely drunk "Bobby you're so hot baby" she grabbed my pants and as much as I wanted to fuck her it wouldn't be right. "Relax babe" I kissed her before taking my clothes off I got underneath the covers and turned the TV on she crawled in besides me and took her jeans off she unhooked her bra under her shirt just to end up throwing her shirt off anyway and threw it away she rested her head on my chest and I softly stroked her hair she hooked her leg around mine and closed her eyes.

"Bobby are you sure sweetie" she rubbed my stomach and I held her hand "Yeah babe I'm sure go to sleep I'll see you in the morning" she yawned before soon falling asleep.

We woke up the next morning around the same time "Hey baby did we?" I laughed "No, we didn't you wanted to though" she blushed and kissed my lips she stood up and I looked at her ass "Damn" she pulled her jeans up and looked back at me "Breakfast?" I nodded and got out of bed getting dressed I walked over to her side of the bed putting my arms around her waist pulling her into a kiss "You're really something Bliss" she looked down and blushed before holding my hand walking me out to the kitchen.

"Let's see what John has" she bent over to look and I about lost my shit I sat at the kitchen counter and watched. "Pancakes it is" she said I heard footsteps behind me and a slap on the back it was Randy "Hey guys I'm getting out of here see you later" he left before I could even say goodbye man I hope he isn't doing something he shouldn't be typical Randy but his still my boy either way. I look up to Alexa and it gets my mind off of it one cool chick for sure. "Here you go Bobby" I'd never normally eat this stuff but for her why not. "Thanks babe" she sat next to me resting her hand on my leg before looking through her phone "Guess were the only people awake huh?" She said I nodded. "Very quiet" I said before hearing footsteps again it was Nikki Bella wearing nothing but shorts and a bra typical she didn't say a word she took a drink out of the fringe and went upstairs Alexa didn't even notice she was to busy taking pictures of herself fuck I think Randy might of fucked up but I'm not telling John his a jerk anyway."These pancakes are great" I said before taking another bite. "Anytime Bobby" after I finished I put the plate in the sink before turning back to Alexa. "You need a lift?" I asked she nodded "Yeah that would be nice thanks."

Alexa P.O.V

He dropped me off at my house damn he was such a great guy I kissed him one more time before getting out of the car last night was perfect I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door I unlocked the door and went straight upstairs turning some music on I jumped in bed and closed my eyes smiling this was just what I needed to get over my ex boyfriend.

I heard a knock on the door I ran downstairs thinking it was Bobby I opened it to see Nia. "Hey you forgot your shirt I found it when I was looking for the bathroom" I smiled "Thanks Nia come in" we sat on the sofa and started gossiping about the latest "So do you think Randy and Nikki are sleeping together?" I thought about the question. "No way Nikki isn't that dumb to mess things up with John" Nia agreed. "Yeah I guess but she is pretty dumb" I tried not to laugh but just grinned instead.

Randy Orton P.O.V

Fuck what am I doing that was close sleeping with Nikki and Angelina that was risky never again I need to end if with Nikki before its to late she isn't even my type. I pulled over to the side of the road to clear my head having flashbacks to the night before.

I had just finished having sex with Angelina I got up to leave before Nikki was waiting outside the door "What the fuck?" I asked before she pulled me into a closet before I could say anything she had her mouth on mine and was soon on her knees this had been going on for months since her and John broke up but then they got back together but we just never stopped. Soon I had her up against the wall pushing myself inside of her I was so tired from Angelina but I think I did a good job we moved our bodies back and forth before we both climaxed she moaned through her teeth breathing hard. "Okay you walk out first" I rolled my eyes I hadn't even pulled out yet. "Yeah yeah" I pulled out and kissed her before pulling my pants back up I seen Bobby oh fuck he probably already knows he questioned me last night I quickly said goodbye and rushed for the door.

So here I am cheating on my best friends girlfriend I am such an asshole I look out to see every car go past me I don't even want to move I feel sick to my stomach I look at my phone to see his name I pick it up. "Hello" John was quiet on the other line. "Meet me at the cafe closest to my house we need to talk I'll be there ASAP" He hung up and left me speechless.

To be continued.


	2. Bobby and Alexa Go On A Dare

20 minutes earlier

Bobby Lashley P.O.V

I dropped Alexa off and smiled I went to drive off before seeing John Cena knocking on my car window. "What the" he opened the door and sat besides me. "So did you find out?" I looked at him really I wasn't sure either way but I was going to cover my boy anyway "Randy didn't do shit with her" I said bluntly. Cena looked at with a smug look. "I don't believe you I'm just going to find out myself" I looked at him and shook my head. "What you should've done in the first place" He got out of the car and slammed my door.

Randy Orton P.O.V

I sat in the booth drinking a coffee my heart pounding I see him walk in and John sits across from me. "So ugh what do you need?" I asked nervously "I need you to tell me the truth what is up with you and Nikki?" I knew he didn't have anything on me so I lied. "What about her I haven't seen her in months and it was just a how are you and a hello" John looked at me strangely no idea if he believed me or not. "Okay Orton you promise?" I nodded we both stood up and hugged I was going to end this with Nikki hopefully he'd never find out.

7 days later Bobby Lashley P.O.V

I walk in the restaurant and take a seat in the back I was early I guess I sat and waited for Alexa I'd hardly seen her all week sometimes backstage but we'd both been so busy at work and have different road partners but I called her last night to set this date up.

She walks in wearing a red dress witch I'd never seen her dress up like this but she looked beautiful I turned to my right to see Cena and Nikki at a table I guess everything is good than.

She sat across from me and I turned my head back to look at her I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Damn Alexa you look stunning" she blushed and rubbed my leg with her high heel underneath the table. I looked behind her to see Randy walking in with Angelina Love well this could get real awkward but I'm just going to focus on my date.

"So Alexa I seen your match with Nia this week you're really improved sweetie" she smiled and touched my arm. "That coming from you means a lot" she said softly "So... Bobby I just want to say sorry if I came on to strong last week but I really needed to let loose" I laughed and held her hand "Don't say sorry I know what you've been going through" I said

Before the waitress came over. "Is the lovely couple ready to order?" I grinned at the thought maybe after a few more dates I would ask her to be my girlfriend. "Yeah a bottle of red wine and a steak, Alexa what do you want sweetie?" She looked through the menu and put her finger on her chin.

"I'll have a salad" she said bluntly. "One of those girls huh?" I teased she slapped my arm. "Trying to stay in shape asshole" she laughed playfully.

We spoke about life and about everything we had in common before the food came over with the wine I poured her a glass before leaning onto kiss her lips I softly stroked her cheek before slowly pulling away. "Wow.." She said before taking a sip of her wine.

"You liked that huh?" I teased before I started to cut up my steak everything was going perfect so far. I seen Orton walk past us and went into the bathroom I looked at Angelina she seemed okay as did Nikki and John.

An hour went past and I went up to pay for the check and she hugged me from behind. "Dinner was great Bobby" I smiled "Glad you liked it" I walked her outside and opened the car door for her letting her get in I got in besides her and put a CD on. "I got a surprise for you."

I pulled up at the beach and parked the car the full moon was out and she seemed to like it. "Wanna go walk?" She smiled, "I do you're amazing babe" she said in a throaty voice before getting out of the car I followed her and soon held her hand as we walked along the sand. "You know I like to come out here and just think about shit you know?" I said Alexa nodded before leaning up to kiss my lips I kissed back before softly smiling against her lips.

"There is a lighthouse around here wanna go up?" She looked over at it and smiled. "I'd love that Bobby."

I took her up to the lighthouse walking her upstairs we looked out the window to see the full moon out. "Aw baby" she turned around and ran her hand down my chest she pushed me into the single bed that was in the small room.

"Somebody could walk in" I said before I felt my pants being pulled off she slowly stripped off and moved her ass for me she pulled her dress off slowly exposing that she was wearing nothing underneath she laid her body above me and I soon felt her grab my shaft and soon it was deeply inside of her.

Meanwhile

Randy Orton P.O.V

I looked across at Angelina but my phone keep going off and it was Nikki with dirty message after dirty message I had to go the bathroom just to text her back Angelina wasn't one to fuck with she'd freak If she knew I was talking to. "I'll get the check" I wanted to leave so baldly. "Okay babe" Angelina said I'm glad she didn't notice how weird I was probably acting all night the waiter came over with the check and I left the money inside the book I was just about to get before John and Nikki came up to the table.

"Hey guys how is everything" John said I stood up and nodded. "Good man good we were just about to leave" Angelina stood behind me holding my arm. "Alright see you tomorrow how about a double date" John said I swallowed before faking a smile "Sure" see you then. "Cool I'll text you the details" I nodded and shook his hand before making my way to the door with Angelina I'd never been so happy to be outside. "Hey Randy you okay seemed kinda nervous around John" I laughed it off. "What do you mean?" She raised a brow. "Oh maybe I miss read you" well I'm glad I got out of that.

I dropped Angelina back to the hotel and said. "I'll be right there" she nodded and got out of the car I grabbed my phone and texted Nikki "Leave me alone!"

John Cena P.O.V

We got in bed what a great night she kissed my cheek before she got up to go the bathroom i closed my eyes before hearing a phone go off i opened my eyes to see a text on her phone i raises a brow and called the number back.

Randy Orton P.O.V

Oh fuck now she is calling me. "Hello.."


End file.
